Detentionaires
Detentionaires is the second half of the third episode of Kyyle's World . It aired with "Regis' Squared " on January 26, 2010. It comes before "Attack of the Killer Mutant ". Synopsis Granny and Kyyle get detention. Episode Plot Outline The episode begins with many students gathered on the playground of City Junior High School . The camera moves over to Granny and Spartica preparing to launch Kyyle across the mud pit and hopefully over the school's fence. However, a bird knocks Kyyle out, making him fly through the mud and slam is face into the fence. Mr. Butthead, the principal, comes over and gives a detention slip to Granny , since everyone else left. He gives one to Kyyle and leaves Granny shocked. In the school hallway, on their way to detention, Granny begs Kyyle to help her survive detention. After a series of idiotic requests, Granny makes the deal. They enter the room, only to find Ashton , and three other bullies waiting for them. Before Kyyle can beg Ashton, he's given a wedgey and then used as a yoyo. Granny looks at the clock and remarks, "It's gonna be a LOOOONNG class." 2:05 pm-Kyyle is copying from Biology noteshe didn't finish from Granny 's notebook, but is then interrupted by Ashton constantly throwing spit balls at his head. Kyyle finally gets peeved off, but as he's about to tell Ashton off, he gets a mouthful of spit balls in his mouth, and accidentally swallows it. Granny gives him a bottle of mouth-wash from her backpack. Kyyle drinks it instead of gargling, and then faints. 2:10 pm-Kyyle tries to build a card castle, but Ashton keeps burning all the cards. The camera zooms out showing a pile of vard boxes, meaning Ashton has burnt down Kyyle 's castle a lot already. Granny , who's reading a book about spies, gets a nasty surprise when she realises Ashton managed to smuggle a tarantula into the middle page. She and Kyyle make a fuss until they realise it's rubber. 2:15 pm-Ashton notices Kyyle has fallen asleep reading his school notes, and decides to try and put him into a paper shredder. Granny wakes up in time to see this, and throws a metal chair at Ashton, resulting in Kyyle being shredded into many pieces, and still not waking up! Kyyle wakes up to find his eye facing a rafter and his other eye looking at an old, half eaten, shoe. He screams. Ashton is shaking a soda pop can and aims it at Kyyle . Granny sees this, and changes the can's angle, making Ashton's flames go out because of the soda. Granny and Kyyle laugh scornfully until they find their mouthes filled with a soda-suds from Ashton aiming a different can at their mouthes. Eventually the two survive detention, but are covered in bruises. Episode's Cast Stu Krenshaw as Kyyle , Granny and Spartica Geoffe Harter as Ashton, Mr. Butthead Trivia *It's revealed that Kyyle has a price tag attached to her leg. It's also revealed that Kyyle's return policy is $15.00. *Kyyle swallowing the spit balls was cut in reruns around America. Continuity *This marks the first time Granny gets detention, and probably the second time Kyyle gets detention. *This is the first time Spartica has one line/a minor appearance. Allusions *This episode's title is similar to the title of the television series, Detentionaire. Errors/Goofs *Ashton 's sneaker is mis-coloured white while Kyyle is shredded. *The detention sign at the front of the classroom is mis-spelt, 'Detension'. Category:Episodes